Cinders: A Very Twisted Parody
by fourthelement
Summary: Kagome is the family servant to her sisters and her stepfamily. Inuyasha keeps house for his older brother. So how do they have anything to do with each other? Hmm.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, people, Inu-Yasha isn't mine. :sigh: And I don't own anything else you may or may not recognize. Just making sure…**

**Intro: Hi! I'm Rory. This is my very first Inu-Yasha fic. It's basically a really demented version of Cinderella. But my mind is twisted like that.**

**_Chimney-Boy and Cinder-Girl: A Very Twisted Parody_**

**The Summary: Inu-Yasha is treated like a servant in the home he and his brother inherited from their father, forced to do all the really gross chores even though Sessho-maru has Jakken to do his bidding. Kagome lives with her (literally) evil stepmother Naraku (heh) and her nasty twin, Kikyo, their annoying little sister Kaede, and her two stepsisters: rebellious Kagura and depressed, submissive Kanna. A royal ball is announced, and somehow Inu-Yasha and Kagome meet. Their tentative friendship is nearly ripped to shreds by demon attacks, curfews, and one very jealous woman.**

**Sound good? I hope so! I decided to have it be little-kid Kaede instead of old-lady Kaede because it worked better for the plot. In my opinion, anyways. If you notice certain characters missing, most of them will turn up eventually, but I can't make guarantees. And yes, I _did_ make Naraku an evil step_mother_ rather than a step_father_.**

**I'm really excited to write this! I guess I'd best start writing it, then.

* * *

**

Prologue

_When Father Died _and _My Step-Family

* * *

_

"DAAAAAAAAAD! FLUFFY CALLED ME STUPID!"

Inu-Taisha sighed. His sons couldn't go ten minutes without fighting. "Inu-Yasha," he said, exasperated, "Perhaps he makes fun of you because you call him 'Fluffy.'"

The small boy thought about this. "Well, I guess so, but what else am I supposed to call him? I can't say Shessh – um, Sessssssoh – I mean, um – "

"Sesshou-maru," came a cold voice. A tall young man, seemingly about eighteen or so, lounged against the doorway. "I would appreciate if you would discipline him, Father."

Inu-Yasha stuck out his tongue. His father smacked him lightly on the head. "You must be patient with your brother," he said to his older son sternly. "He is only four years old."

"And a filthy little _hanyou_," he muttered under his breath.

_FWAM_

"You will not speak of him as such," Inu-Taisha said in a low, deadly voice. Sessho-maru nodded reluctantly. Their father knelt. "Now, Inu-Yasha," he said, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I have to go away for a while. There's a bad demon terrorizing people on the eastern region, so I'm going to…take care of it."

He looked up sadly at his father. "Do you _have_ to?" he asked, trying hard not to whine.

Inu-Taisha smiled sadly at his son. "Yes," he said. "I have to." He stood and faced his older son. "Sessho-maru," he said. "If I don't return, I want you to take care of Inu-Yasha."

The _youkai_ rolled his eyes. "Yes, Father," he said.

"I mean it," he replied, frowning. "It is my last testament if I should die. Remember my will."

Sullenly, Sessho-maru nodded. "Fine," he said. "I'll take care of the bra – my brother if you die." _As if you will,_ he thought.

He nodded. "Good. Farewell, boys." And with that, he walked out the door.

* * *

Kagome looked in the mirror. "Do I look okay, Kikyo?" she asked.

The girl sighed. "Kagome," she said patiently, "Does your image matter so much?"

She shot her twin a look behind her back. Of course image didn't matter to Kikyo, perfect Kikyo who was beautiful and a powerful miko to boot. Sometimes, Kagome really envied her sister. Not that she wanted to become a priestess, like Kikyo had to. Even though she didn't have many talents, at least Kagome had her freedom.

"Well, we _are_ going to be meeting out new stepmother and our stepsisters," she said, tying the necktie around her neck. Kagome was a time-traveler and had lived with the girls' mother five hundred years from the present until her untimely death. She loved the clothes there; she even kept her old school uniform. "Don't you want to look nice, Kikyo? What are _you_ going to wear?"

The girl gave Kagome a superior look. "The same clothes I wear to do my temple duties. Our stepmother does not commence better than that of the divine."

_Whatever,_ Kagome thought, sighing. The two girls were so different. They were identical twins, born the same day, both the same weight, the same height, the same color hair and eyes; they were both thirteen. But they were like night and day, demons and monks. A loud noise brought their attention to the doorway.

"Kiiii-kyyyyooooooooooo," came a small voice, "Why do I have to wear my good kimono for _her_?"

She smiled. "Kaede," she said, kneeling, "It's fine. You can wear whatever you wish."

"You should still look nice," Kagome said weakly, but Kaede paid no attention to her. She had eyes only for Kikyo.

"Girls, come down!" A servant stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Your stepmother is here!"

Kagome winced. She was so scared…Their new stepmother was the person their father had married while on his travels, before he died. Who could he have trusted so much so as to entrust with his daughters' care?

The three daughters walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Kaede took the hands of her two older sisters, and they went out the door. A coach pulled up before them, pulled by a skeletal horse. Kagome shivered involuntarily. When it slowed to a stop, the door creaked open, and the girls exerted some serious self-control to not run away or crane their necks to look inside.

A tall woman stepped out. He – She was very thin, and didn't really have a chest. She was dressed in a royal-looking kimono and had her straggly, limp hair pulled back into a loose tie. The only thing to suggest that this person was female was the bright paint over her eyes.

She spread her arms when she saw the girls. "Greetings," she said in a strange, oddly high-pitched voice. "I am your stepmother, Naraku."

"But, Kagome," Kaede whispered, "Isn't that a _man's_ name?"

"Shush," she whispered back. To their new stepmother, Kagome bowed. "Hello, Stepmother, and welcome to our home. I'm Kagome. This is Kaede and Kikyo." She indicated the respective sisters.

Naraku nodded. "May I introduced my – daughters?" Two girls stepped out of the coach. "This is Kanna and Kagura."

Kagura nodded sullenly at her new stepsisters. She seemed to be about eighteen, thin, and dressed in a red and gold kimono. Her short black hair was pulled back, and she whipped out a plain white fan and began to flap it at her face, even though it was a pleasant, windless day. "Great to meet you," she said sarcastically.

"Hello. I'm Kanna." The other daughter didn't even look up. Everything about her was colorless – her clothes, her hair, even her eyes were just large black pools. So much white! Never had Kagome seen a girl of that age – she only looked about ten years old – who wore so much of the one plain color. Surely Naraku could afford more colorful cloth for this girl…

Their stepmother glared at them. "Show me where I'll be staying," she ordered.

Kikyo looked furious. "You speak to us as though we are servants," she hissed. "We are your stepdaughters! There is indeed hired help, so you may not speak to us in that fashion!"

Naraku glared at the girl. "We'll see about that."

* * *

**Rory: Dun-dun-DUUUNNN! How scary! Naraku…demented…**

**Well, I'm having fun with this. It was actually a decent length, for once. About a thousand words. But you don't care about that! Okay, here we go.**

**The story is going to be pretty much told in that format, what with the two views, one general plot, and countless subplots. Who do you want to see more of, Kagome's plot or Inu-Yasha's? Tell me in a review if you dare!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Fast forward to the 'present day,' in which Inu-Yasha and Kagome are fifteen. See what their families have done to them…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I will count off what I don't own. 1. Inu-Yasha. Sigh. 2. Kagome. She rocks, man… 3. The plot for Cinderella. But if I DID, man, Disney would have a heart attack. 4. The various canon characters, like Kikyo (GRRRR) and Kagura (who, contrary to popular belief, IS cool). 5. Maruchan Ramen Noodles. (Please don't ask.)

**Rory: Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of "Chimney-Boy and Cinder-Girl: A Very Twisted Parody. Today, I have my sister Tria with me.**

**Tria: RONNIEKINS BILIUSUS!**

**Rory: sweat : You'll have to excuse her. She was in the middle of writing a demented fan fic…However I have good news!**

**Tria: You just saved a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Gieco?**

**Rory: …Um, no. A new chapter! Yeah! Scroll down.**

Chapter One 

_Stupid Toad _and _Wake Me With The Morning Light_

_Oh, I feel so lucky._

Inu-Yasha was lying on his back in bed, staring up at the stable roof. It was made out of wood. Any minute now, Jaken or Sesshou-maru would come out of the house, and –

"INU-YASHA!"

He flinched. Yes, there was the damn alarm toad. "I'm comin', I'm comin'," he yelled back, tugging on his kimono. "Shut up, Jaken." From there, he made his way to the house to get his chores for the day. Not fun.

There was a list inside. Inu-Yasha sighed. At least he wouldn't have to fix breakfast for Sessho-maru. He wished he could at least _eat_ something.

He glared Jakken down as he left the house. There was a deep animosity between them. Jakken practically fawned over Sessho-maru, and Inu-Yasha was Fluffy-sama's little brother. It made Jakken hate Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha just didn't like the little toad-demon. But the day went peacefully until Sessho-maru returned from the village.

"WHAT THE – YEEEEEUUUUUCCKKK!"

Sessho-maru glared at his brother. "Inu-Yasha," he said coldly, "Stop mucking about with the cows and get in the house."

The hanyou glared at his brother's retreating back. He had been shoveling out the cow yard when Jakken whacked his ankles. "What'dja do that for, freak?" he asked angrily, rubbing at his bare arms.

"You weren't working hard enough," the diminutive henchman said, brandishing his staff.

Inu-Yasha grabbed his kimono from a nearby post and yanked it on over the cow crap. "I'd better get some bath time later," he grumbled to himself. Once he reached the house, he stepped into Sesshou-maru's favorite room. He noticed that he was dripping poop all over the floor and furniture. He also didn't particularly care. _It'll serve him right, the jerk,_ he thought. "What do you want, Sessho-maru?" he asked scornfully. His brother may have practically enslaved him, but that didn't mean he had to respect him.

"I thought that would be obvious." He indicated the floor. "There seems to be cow drippings all over the house. I believe _you_ were the one who brought them in, am I correct, Inu-Yasha?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "You are to clean this up as well as proceed with your normal chores. I will be in the village. There are some humans I want to slaughter."

The boy glared as Sessho-maru left the room. "Damn him," he muttered. "This is Jakken's work, cleaning the house! Stupid toad…"

Cleaning took up a better part of Inu-Yasha's afternoon. He had dripped a lot of cow shit on the floors. "Yuck," he muttered as he accidentally stepped in some. "I guess it's better than not having a house…Or a life."

He recalled his last new moon. Sesshou-maru had forced him to stay in the cellar the entire time, so he would not be killed by other demons. Inu-Yasha had no idea why he had done that on every full moon since their father's death. _To protect you,_ said the Little Voice inside his head. _As a human, you have no strength. You should be grateful that Sesshou-maru tries to help you._

"Screw him," Inu-Yasha told the Little Voice.

Much, much later, he leaned against the back door, wiping his head. _Why do I let Sesshou-maru push me around like this?_ He wondered vaguely. Then he answered himself. _It was Father's will for us to stay together. Like a family. And I have to honor his final will._

_Doesn't mean I have to like it._

Smiling with grim satisfaction, he pulled off his red outer clothes and walked down to the nearby hot spring, taking some Maruchan noodles with him. (Hey, the guy has to eat _some_time.)

Little did he know what was about to happen…

"KA-GO-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She sighed. "Yes, Stepmother Naraku," she called back, pulling on a shirt over her head. "I'm coming."

"Well, pick it up," she snapped back. "Kagura and Kanna haven't eaten their breakfast yet."

Kagome rubbed her aching neck and pulled on the rough red pants. Naraku had her working from the first rays of dawn to well past midnight, and she wasn't thrilled about it. She always woke up tired and overworked. It wasn't as though she could do anything, though, and she took her duty seriously.

In the kitchen, she prepared a grand meal for her two stepsisters on her own. She couldn't bother her sisters with something so trivial. Kikyo had her temple duties, and now ten-year-old Kaede had her own duties as Kanna and Kagura's maid, cleaning the rooms they stayed in. Naraku had dismissed most of the hired help, and now Kagome did most of the hard work. So far, she had mended the walls, fixed the garden path, done a _lot_ of gardening, and mended all the clothes. Since she was fifteen, Naraku had her doing the hard work. _At least she doesn't make Kaede suffer,_ Kagome thought. _I couldn't forgive myself for that._

Kikyo, as usual, had no work, but her temple training was beginning to wear on her. She would come home, and Kagome would fix some soup for her only for Kikyo to turn it down and go to bed. Kagome took on what would be Kikyo's normal chores so she could continue at the temple.

_I hate my life._

"Dear," Naraku said as Kagome set the dishes before them. "I have noticed how responsible you are."

She tilted her head, slightly startled. "Thank you, Stepmother," she said carefully, not knowing where it was headed.

"You do all of your own chores," she continued, "Yet you do your sister Kikyo's chores as well. You even find time to teach Kaede reading and writing."

"Yes." She finished serving and held the tray loosely at her side. "I try."

Naraku smiled. "If you would like," she said, a smile drawing across her face, "You may have the afternoon off, if you finish your chores. I will not call upon you, and I will make sure Kanna and Kagura do not, either."

Kagome bowed. "Thank you, Stepmother," she said. _What is she up to? I know she has a reason for this besides motherly love._

Yet through the whole day, nothing happened. She could finish washing the clothes, mending Kanna's white kimono, and mop the floors in peace. No one bothered her, or stomped around with muddy shoes while she cleaned. Kagome had no idea what was going on, but she didn't care, either. When she finished, she bowed to her stepmother and ran off.

There was a hot spring she wanted to check out…

**Rory: Dun-dun-DUN! So, how'd you like this chapter? I think it was a LITTLE better than the last one, if just because Naraku had more to say. - I did like his – I mean her description.**

**Tria: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Cross-dresser! Bring out the Birdcage!**

NEXT CHAPTER:

**Inu-Yasha and Kagome meet. What will happen, what will happen…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing around here is mine. Not even my hair. Okay, technically it's mine, but still…You get the point.**

**Rory: Hello and welcome back! I'm working on the third/second chapter of Chimney-Boy and Cinder-Girl: A Very Twisted Parody.**

**Pogo: That last chapter SUCKED.**

**Rory: Shut UP, Pogo! You just think it sucked because you weren't in it.**

**Pogo:Thinks : Well, that didn't exactly help.**

**Rory:Shakes head : You're a real pain in the ass. GET BACK IN THERE : Shoves Pogo into the plot : She may not appear for a while, and she's a little impatient. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

_The Maiden In the Spring _and _A Scream Heard Around the World_

Sneaking through the forest, Inu-Yasha was alone and glad to be. No annoying toad…no son-of-a-bitch brother…no chores. He found his hiding spot in a rotting tree – some money was in a leather bag. He dropped a couple of coins in it. He'd nicked them from Jaken when the servant wasn't looking. "At this rate," he grumbled, "I won't have my own sword until I'm too old to lift it."

Then, it was off to a hot spring. After all that cow dung, he _really_ needed a bath. If he recalled, there was one just beyond that clearing…

He found what he wanted and went back into the trees, shrugging off his clothes, haori, kimono, and all. _Maybe I just oughta jump in with them on,_ he thought, peeling the mucky layers off himself.

After he placed them at the base of the tree, he turned back towards the clearing, where he heard a loud _splash_. _Oh, shit, who's in there?_ the hanyou thought angrily. _Dammit, just when I need a bath the most…What the hell. I swear, when I find out who it is, I'll squash 'em!_

But when he quietly parted the bushes, trying to sneak up on the intruder, he froze in shock.

A young girl was standing at the edge of the spring. She was very lovely, and fairly well-built. She also had no clothes on. "It's so warm," she muttered to herself.

Inu-Yasha shrunk back into the bushes, so as not to be seen. He couldn't tear his eyes away. _What's a woman like that doing around here?_ he wondered. From all the times he went into the village for provisions, Inu-Yasha had met most of the people there, yet he had never seen this girl before. Something about her was just…not quite of this world.

Unconsciously, he leaned forward, and a twig snapped. The girl instantly shrunk down to her neck in the water, eyes darting about nervously. "Who's there?" she called sharply.

Realizing that now was a good time to reveal his presence, Inu-Yasha jumped out of the bush and into the water. "Me," he said, surfacing with a spurt of water.

The girl started to shriek. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, PERVERT?!?!?!" she screeched, shrinking away from him.

He stared at her, shocked. "Whadda ya mean, pervert?" he spat. She didn't reply; she was a bit too busy heaving rocks at him. "Yaaahhh!"

"Serves you right, hentai," she hollered. The girl huddled chin-deep in the warm water.

He sputtered. "Wait just a minute," he said. "This is _my_ spring."

She gave him a look. The statement seemed to startle her, and it made her seem a bit edgy. "It's on your land?"

"W-well, no," he stammered. "But I found it!"

"Su-u-u-re you did," she said, backing away even further.

"I did!" he insisted. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't do that. My name's Inu-Yasha," he said, narrowing his eyes at her. "There. You got my name, now can I have yours?"

She flicked a lock of her hair over her shoulder. "I'm Kagome," she said suspiciously.

A sigh of relief left him. At least he had something to go on now. "Nice to meet you. Now, I'm going to get out of this spring. Very slowly. Don't scream…" he trailed off, slowly moving towards the edge of the water.

Kagome sank lower into the pool. "I won't if you don't do anything to _make_ me scream," she said rudely.

He bit back a moan of impatience. Finally, he jumped out of the water and into the bushes. _Damn, that girl was weird,_ he thought. _What's-her-name, Kagome. Her. She needs a freakin' life._ Then Inu-Yasha realized something.

He was going to have to get home without any clothes on.

_Shit._

After the strange boy left, Kagome sighed in relief. Then, she decided she'd better go back home. _Who knew what sort of perverts were hanging around?!_ She pulled herself from the pool. _They probably all weren't as blushing as that boy had been._

_Inu-Yasha,_ her mind whispered. _He had a name. Use it._

She brushed away the thought impatiently. There were more important things to worry about. Kagome finished dressing and tied on her sandals. Stepmother was up to something, and Kagome didn't know what. Not a good sign.

As the sun set, Kagome ran down the road towards home. Kaede needed her dinner, and Kikyou would be getting back soon.

The back door slid open silently, and Kagome slipped inside. It was very quiet, except for faint laughter coming from deep inside the depths of the house. Something did not seem quite right. She tentatively made her way up to the room she shared with her two sisters. "Kaede?" she called cautiously.

There was no reply.

Suddenly scared, Kagome rushed to Kanna and Kagura's rooms. "Kaede?" she cried.

No one replied; not even her stepsisters were there. Frantically, Kagome ran to the main room. "Kaede!!" she yelled.

"Kagome!"

The girl froze at the squeaky sound of her stepmother's voice. "Y-yes, Stepmother?" she stammered.

Naraku stood in the front door, arms stretched to each beam. Hi – uh – her huge, tent-like violet kimono spread across the remaining space, blocking the area outside from view. "What are you doing, running around the house that way? What were you thinking?"

Kagome bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Stepmother," she said. "I was worried for Kaede."

The – cough – woman sighed. "She is with Kanna and Kagura. Now, there are two people I would like you to meet."

"Huh?" She was confused. "Company? You never let me meet company."

"No," Naraku replied. "My daughters and I – ran into some money today." She moved to one side of the doorway.

Four people stood behind her. The three taller males were peering form behind the female, who was about five inches shorter and looked a bit terrified. She looked about fifteen, Kagome's own age, with reddish hair and the plain green eyes of a youkai. Her clothes consisted of a white, furry cape, metal armor, and a white fur skirt. The tallest boy behind her had black hair tied in a ponytail, and brown fur wrappings around his calves and forearms. His blue eyes were shocking in his dark face, and his black bangs were held away from his face with a brown headband. He also wore armor, and a brown fur kilt, rather than a kimono. The next male had white, spiky hair and armor, next to a teen with a gray stripe in his otherwise pale hair.

Kagome froze. What were they doing…?

Naraku smiled evilly. "Kagome. I would like you to meet out new hired help. This is Ayame, Kouga, Hakakku, and Ginta."

Her jaw dropped, and nobody could expect what happened next.

* * *

Inu-Yasha looked up as he pulled out a new kimono. He could hear a strange noise – a scream. As clear as though he was standing right next to the screamer. The voice sounded so familiar, too… 

He shrugged. Not like it mattered to him.

* * *

**A/n: Strange, I know, but still…That image is stuck in my head. Kagome screaming so loud, Inu-Yasha can hear it even a couple of miles away. Although the image is accompanied by him rushing to find her…**

**And yes, Naraku is a "woman". I know he's a very masculine character, but bear with me here...**

**How'd you like that one, by the way? Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
